Let the Games Begin
by CBCRAZYGRL5
Summary: After Bella discovers Edward cheating on her with Rosalie what will Emmet and Bella do to get them back? What if new feelings emerge and what happens when Bella discovers her new power s ?
1. Chapter 1

_BPOV_

_Hi! I'm Bella Cullen, and I was sired a month before my 19th birthday, by my now husband, Edward Cullen. I was sired on our honeymoon and when I awoke after 3 days of fiery pain, I was still in isle Esme. Esme, she was now my mother, my real mother, Renée, died a few years ago, she got really sick and the doctors couldn't save her. Carlisle Cullen, he is now my father, my dad, Charlie swan, died when I was around 40. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, there my brothers and sisters, my best friends. Me and rose, when I was human and when I was first made into a vampire, we didn't get along, but now we're like Alice and I. Alice, she is my best friends in the whole universe, well besides my lovely husband Edward Cullen, the god like creature who stolen my heart over 50 years ago. He is… my pride and joy, I love him with all my heart, didn't matter that said heart was dead either. He still owned it, me. Emmett was the best big brother anyone could ever have; he was such a big teddy bear. And very protective of me, I didn't know why, we had the same strength, I could take care of my self, we were constantly arm wrestles and I was constantly winning, while constantly play flirting, it's a game we made, who could make the other laugh at the cheesy pick up lines, I won A LOT._

"_Emmett! Time to go!" I called us stairs. I looked over to Edward who was toying with his thumbs. I walked over to him and sat in his lap and his arms went around my waist. "What's wrong?" I asked. Edward kissed my shoulder._

"_Nothing, just thinking." He said._

"_So it's my turn, what are you thinking?" I asked with a smiled. Before he could answer, Emmett came down the stairs._

"_Ready?" he asked. I nodded and got off of Edward._

"_Be careful." Edward said, I smiled and nodded at him._

"_Race ya!" I said to Emmett and ran out of the house at full speed._

_We hunted for hours, taking our time, when I finally decided that we should go back, we ate more then we normally did. We raced back, he won this round, not the next though, and I'd make sure of it. I suddenly looked up, there was weird noises coming from Emmett and roses room. I looked at Emmett and he nodded. We walked up to Emmett's room and opened the door. There sat, on top of my husband, naked, was Rosalie, going down on him. I gasped and there heads shot our way and Rosalie quickly got off of him and covered herself up. I shot over to her side and punched her in the face, so hard that you could here a crack. I looked at Edward, he was about to say something, but what could he say, he just cheated on me and I saw it! I shook my head at him and ran out of the room, the house and went to the clearing._

_I laid there for hours, thinking what Emmett had done to Edward, everything he deserved I hoped, what I was going to do, I wasn't staying there with him or her, I was leaving, maybe start my own coven, if Emmett wanted he could join. It would be good to have family with me. I wondered if Alice had saw anything, if she did I swear to the devil that I would kill her! If Rosalie even __try's _to say sorry, I'll rip her to shreds, same with Edward.

I heard foot steps coming towards me. I shot up and got into a crouch until I saw who it was. I quickly stood up properly and smiled nervously.

"Hi, Emmett. How ya holding up?" I asked, softly. He looked so sad; I've never seen him like this.

"As well as can be expected." He said softly, not looking up from the ground. "You?"

"About as bad as you." I said and sat back down and lied down. "That was very unexpected." I said. I lied down and Emmett came and sat with me.

"Yeah, it was, I thought they loved us, I, I thought rose…" he sobbed. This was the first time in my whole un-life had I heard Emmett cry… sob. I sat up and hugged him tightly.

"Don't cry, Emmett. If they thought they were that good that they started having an affaire, we won't cry over it, ok? I don't like to see you cry." I said. He put his arms around me and hugged me back.

"Your right, w, we shouldn't cry, b, but its hard. I loved her! So much, and she did this." He said.

"I know, Emmett, I know." I said very softly. He was my brother, and he needed comfort, so did I, but he needed it more. I felt so bad, then extremely calm in a matter of seconds. I growled lightly.

"Jasper, Alice." I greeted. I looked up and stared daggers at Alice, she backed away slightly. "You knew." I said icily.

"No, I only saw you and Emmett here, I asked Edward and rose what happened, they wouldn't say anything, they told me to come here." She said. "What happened?" she asked softly and sat down with her legs crossed in front of us. Jasper sat behind her, his legs on each side of her and she leaned into his chest. I sighed.

"Rosalie and Edward… there together or at least they were in bed." In a second Alice was up on her feet.

"What?!" she yelled, loud enough that even Ed and rose could here, they better start running. "How could they do this?!" she yelled and started pacing. Jasper was trying to calm her but she refused to calm down. "When I get back… I'm going to kill that stupid blonde bimbo! And that idiotic mind reader!" she yelled. Yeah they better start running, or face a not so happy Alice. Her eyes darkened and we just watched her pace. "Come on! Were going to tell Carlisle." She said. Who was I to disagree? I got up but Emmett stayed down. I helped him up and we ran back. When I got in Rosalie was standing at the door and glaring at me.

"You stupid bitch, you broke my nose!" of course it was already healed, but the blonde didn't give up. She charged at me and I punched her so hard she went threw a wall. Edward came down the stars.

"Bell-" I cut him off.

"Who the hell do you think you are, trying to talk to me?!" I yelled. He stared at me and shook his head in disappointment.

"How dare you?!" Alice yelled in his face.

"Alice this isn't any of you business." He said simply.

"The hell it isn't! You cheated on my sister!" she yelled. "With that stupid blonde bitch over there!" she sighed. "Don't you feel bad at all?" she asked. It took Edward a while to answer.

"Yes." He said. Jasper scoffed. Edward glared at him.

"Don't look at him like that!" I yelled. Once again rose charged at me. What the hell is the bitch's problem? I'm not the one who slept with her husband. I grabbed her by the throat and haled her up above my head ready to punch her when Carlisle's voice entered the room.

"What's going on?!" he yelled. Gee that was a first, he never yelled. He looked at rose in my grip and the wall that was completely demolished. This time, when he spoke, he was calmer. "Belle, let Rosalie down." He ordered. I looked at Rosalie and she grinned, something changed in me though, I didn't know what but Rosalie suddenly looked petrified of me. I threw her across the room, where she fell through the wall. Hope a piece of wood stabbed you in the heart. Carlisle sighed and I looked at him, he gasped.

"What?" I asked. I looked into the mirror, my eyes were blood red and I gasped and looked over at Rosalie, I grinned and she cringed.

"What happened Bella?" he asked.

"You decided that those two vampires needed a second chance at life." I said icily. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme, Esme looked so sad. "Oh Esme I'm so sorry." I said and went over and hugged her.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked again. I glared at Edward, I didn't answer though, Emmett did.

"They cheated on us, Edward and rose." He said softy. Esme's shot towards Edward and she shook her head in disappointment.

"She broke my nose!" rose yelled from the other room. I swear I'm going to rip her to shreds!

"Rosalie..." Esme said with venom in her voice. "How could you?"

"Its was an impulse." She said. I growled.

"How long has this been going on?" Carlisle asked.

"3 months." Edward spoke for the first time in a while. Suddenly I punched him face. Everyone gasped, as did I. I stepped back.

"Bella?" Emmett came over to me.

"Hungry and cranky does not mix." I said. I looked up at Emmett with my now crimson eyes. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the house.

"Bell-" I cut him by dragging him, with vampire speed, into the forest. We ran for miles, no one would hear us now. "What?" he asked.

"We need to get back at them." I said simply. And I had the best plan in mind.

"How?" he asked, I answered by crushing my lips to his in a fiery kiss. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer. I put my hands around his neck and got on my tippy toes, begging him even closer. We started moving backwards until my back hit a big tree. Emmett lifted me off the ground and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist. After a few minutes I hopped down, pushed him away and onto the ground and I straddled his hips. I started kissing his neck and he put his hands on my hips. I stopped and rested my head on his forehead.

"You have know idea how long I've wanted to do that for." I said, hoping Alice would see this, showing Edward and rose. Suddenly I was flipped over and I was on the ground.

"Oh I think I have an idea." He said seductively. "Hoping Alice will see this hmm?" he asked. I smirked evilly and nodded, pulling him down to my lips again. While he was kissing me his hand sneaked up my dress and drew patterns on the flesh of my thigh. I started kissing his neck while trying to remove his top, keeping as much contact with his skin as I possibly could.

Xx

My dress was ripped to shreds, only little pieces scattered around the area of the forest we now lied in. I am now lying on top of Emmett, his arm around my waist. I was wrapped in Emmett's shirt, which had lots of holes in it, god I can be messy.

"Hmm." I said in contentment. Emmett shifted under me.

"That was… fantastic." He said. "Better with you than rose." He said. I turned to look at him.

"Are you serious or are just saying it?" I asked. He laughed his chest rumbling with the noise.

"Of course I'm serious." He said softly.

"Well, you are _much_ better than Edward, he's too… proper, never try's anything new, ya know?" I sat up, straddling his hips and I had my hands flat on his chest.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. I nodded at him with a smile. "Some how I always knew I was better than the prude." He said. I laughed.

"The plan, I have a great one." I said. He nodded.

"Go on." He said.

"Well, we should 'date', once rose and Edward find out we are, they'll be jealous of the guy/girl who gets to there ex, its very common. Then when they'll play the same game, only we'll play it better." I smiled down at him. "They'll deliberately have loud, hot sex, we'll have louder, hotter sex, they'll pash while next to us, and we'll get to second base around them, it will all work out." I said, this was so going to work. And Alice and jasper ill back us up on this, maybe not Carlisle and Esme, they were just on the side lines.

He smirked up at me.

"Put my shirt on, we're going back to the house." He said. I pulled the shirt off that was around me and slipped my arms into it and did up the buttons, the ones that were left anyways. He walked over and slipped his pants on, somehow his shoes were missing. I slipped on my three inch purple heels and me and Emmett ran back to the house, hand in hand. _Let the games begin._

Xx

Did you like it? I love Emmett and Bella, there so cute together and Rosalie and Edward would be good to, cos there more mature than Emmett and Bella.

I DO NOT hate Rosalie or Edward, just the first chapter it needs to be like this.

Review? If you do, I'll know someone is reading :)

If there is a next chapter:

Me and Emmett walked back into the house to see it, repaired? It was, like nothing had happened. Lice popped up in front of us.

"I know what you did last night." She said. "I'm blocking my thoughts from Edward, good plan by the way, revenge, it's so sweet." She said. I nodded at her. "But I didn't block the vision, only use weren't talking, just… _doing._" I laughed at that. Jasper suddenly appeared by Alices side, glaring at us.

"Thank you so much, for the show last night! It come off of Alice in waves, I had to have 3, _3_ cold showers because of use to!" me and Emmett burst out laughing. Then we looked at Alice and laughed while walking up stairs, today we were changing rooms.

"They seem to…_glow_, don't ya think?" Alice asked. I smirked, just what I wanted. I think this might me bringing out the evil side of my vampire-ism.


	2. Chapter 2: That vision thing again

Emmett and I walked back to the house, not a sound could be heard from inside. As we walked into the house I noticed it had been repaired? It was, like Rosalie hadn't been thrown threw it, damn I could have left good memories! Alice suddenly appeared out of nowhere, in front of us.

"I know what you did last night." She said with a grin. "I let Edward see what you were…_doing,_ but I didn't let him here what you said." I smiled at her. "Good plan, by the way, Edward and Rosalie were fumed! Ah revenge, its so sweet." I nodded and grinned again at her.

"It is." I agreed. Suddenly jasper was at Alices side, glaring at us, maybe he didn't like the plan?

"Thank you, so much, for the show last night! It came off of Alice in waves! I had to take 3, 3! Cold showers because of you two!" he told us. Me and Emmett burst out laughing and once it died down we looked at Alice and started laughing again. We were laughing when we made our way up the stairs.

"They seem to… _glow, _don't ya think?" Alice asked. I smirked, just the way I needed it. Suddenly I relived that maybe my vampire dark side is coming out, well blame it on Edward, _he_ made me the women I am today.

We looked at Emmett's room, everything was where it was and so we started to grab everything that is roses and threw it in Edwards room, and well I got my stuff as well.

After about half an hour of doing this, we were done, and my stuff was put neatly in there. It is now _mine _and Emmett's room. I sighed and sat down on _our _bed, finally done. I looked up and Emmett, who was staring out the window.

"What time is?" I asked, he had a watch, I didn't. He looked over at me and smiled.

"7.00." he said. I shot up.

"It is?! School starts in an hour and im not ready!" I said. "Well, not that I really need to the time, god! I hate that human trait." I said and sat back down. Emmett just laughed at me. "What? I didn't mean it." I said. I my hand through my hair and laughed at him. He just shook his head. He walked over to me, slowly, sexily. God he has sexy eyes…

"Care to join me in the shower?" he asked and held out a hand for me. I took it with a smile.

"I think I will." I said and he backed me into the bathroom.

Xx

We got out of the shower 45minutes later; we used a lot of water. Emmett was down stairs, already ready; I had my make up done, the dark look, with smoky eyes and red lip stick. My top was gray; the arms went roughly half way down my arm and had beads along the neck line of it, I put on a pair of black and purple 4 inch heels and threw on beige trench coat that went about mid- thigh, and my hair was dead straight and my eyebrow length fringe was straightened to. I raced down stairs and, not looking where I was going, feel and landed on Emmett, who I knocked over and is now lying on top of. I slowly got up, trying not to kink my hair, and stood up.

"Need a hand?" I held out my hand for him and he was up in a second. "Im sorry, I didn't see you there." I said and started straightening my hair out.

"Its cool." He said.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." We walked out and jumped into my black 1967 Plymouth Belvedere convertible. It's been my dream car since I was 13, and I finally got it. It was pretty cheap, when it came to us; our cheap is like $50,000.

"This is going to look awkward, ya know?" I said as we drove into the school. Emmett looked over at me.

"Why?" he asked, confused. I parked in our normal spot, for some reason, no one ever parked there, it's like we owned it.

"Well me and you, Rosalie and Edward, it's going to be hard. Have you got any plans on what to do to get back at them for _today?_" I wasn't going to stop this, not until they beg for us back, Emmett could take Rosalie back if he wanted, but I would never, _never_ go back to him. Emmett smiled at me then hoped out of my car. He walked around to my side, I was out now, and but his hand around my waist, smiling down at me.

"We just start with the basic stuff, kissing and touching, in front of them, plus we will get a kick out of annoying jasper like hell! Like last night! That was so funny!" he said. Over the years I got the same humor that Emmett did, we were so much closer than when I was human. I nodded at him.

"The basic is a start, for the first few weeks, but then they'll get on to what we're doing. It's a game Emmett, and we're going to win, its just a matter of who comes crawling back first, so don't be weak, ok?" I asked playfully.

"Hey, you're the one Im worried about, plus, I wouldn't _craw,_ I'd run, you know that." He said with a grin. I chuckled at him.

Xx

I sat in history class, to bad, Edward was still sitting next to me, I'll go to the office after school, I'll change that. This class was sooo boring! I've been in it like 5 times. I sighed and sunk into my chair, I needed to get out. I watched at the cloak ticked on, I felt Edwards's eyes on me, I could always feel them on me; guess it's a bonding thing. The bell rung and I was up and out of the class room in a second, but I bumped into a hard, yet soft chest. I looked up at Emmett and smiled.

"Hey." I said. He leant down and gave me a soft kiss.

"Hey." He said. He put his arm around my waist and started walking off to the lunch room. "So I was thinking we should go out tonight." Emmett suggested. By now we were at the lunch room, just approaching our table.

"Where?" I asked. Emmett sat down and pulled me with him, sitting me on his lap.

"Where what?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." Emmett scowled at her.

"What?" Edward asked as he sat down.

"Nothing." We glared at him. He sighed.

"I think it's a good idea that WE go out, tonight." Alice said. I sighed.

"Please?" Alice asked. She grinned; she knew I was going to say yes.

"What?" Rosalie asked as she sat down, away from Edward.

"Nothing!" Me and Emmett said.

Launch went fast, as always we were the last to leave. I stood up, off of Emmett but a blasting pain ripped threw my head. I clutched at my head and fell down while gasping in pain, I haven't screamed in a while, it shows weakness.

"Bella!" they all yelled. Pictures of me and Emmett, me pressed against him, swaying my hips, flashing lights then Edward and Rosalie, looking like they were about to kill someone. Suddenly I was in the present with four worried faces and one grinning face looking down at me. Emmett helped me up.

"Are you ok?!" he asked. "What happened?!" I blinked to adjust my eyes and I glared at Alice, who grinned at me.

"Im fine." I said and walked over to Alice. "We have class, see you after school." I smiled tightly at them and dragged her out the lunch room. "Heads up next time I get them mind numbing picture things." I said with a growl.

"What you just had is a vision, my sweet." Alice said in a cheerful voice. "There different from mine, what you see happened, happen, there is nothing you can do to stop it, because no matter what you do to get out of it, it just buts you in, it's a blessing and a curse… cos you could like see your self being killed or anyone else and that thing where your head hurts, yeah that isn't going away." She said.

"Ah." I nodded with a nervous smile. "Let's hope I don't see anyone die." I said. Alice giggled and danced her way to class.

Xx

I stepped out of my last class and made my way to Emmett's class room, knowing him, he had detention, so I toke my time. Just as I got there I head Emmett and Rosalie, I quickly stepped away before they could see me.

"Rosalie, mine and bellas relationship is none of your business, go and screw your _brother._" He said harshly.

"Emmett, you don't love her! You love _me _and_ me _only." She said. "It wont be long till you come crawling back to me.' She said. She is such a bitch, and to think I called her my sister.

"Rosalie, I stopped crawling back to you when you decided to have sex with my brother, your fault, I won't be missing you, you'll be missing me, you should have thought of how you would feel before you screwed him." He said harshly.

"Whatever, Emmett, we'll see." She walked off and I started to walk towards him. I out a hand on his shoulder, he immediately turned around and hugged me while fry sobbing. I hugged him back and sobbed my self; I hadn't let any feeling show since I punched Edward in the face. We stood there for and hour until a teacher told us to go home. We drove home in silence, a first or Emmett. I looked over at him.

"Emmett, we are all going out tonight, do you want to come?" I asked. He looked at me and grinned.

"Where?" He asked.

"A club, me and you are going to make Edward and Rosalie very jealous." I said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"That thing where fell on the floor, it's a very, very late power I have received." I paused. "I get visions, only what I see sticks, no changing." He looked at me and grinned.

"What would we be doing at this club?" he asked seductively. I smirked at him.

"Grinding, lots and _lots_ of grinding and swaying and touching." I said slowly, seductively. I didn't know why, it wasn't like I had any feelings for Emmett, did I? I mean he was very, very sexy, just like Edward, they both had the sexy eyes, Emmett had more muscle in him, we had the same strength, Edward often told me that I hurt him when we did 'it', I hadn't hurt Emmett, had i?

Xx

I pushed Emmett into our room and he pushed me up against the wall and started kissing down my neck. I moaned loudly. He moved his hands down to my waist and quickly took my top off and my jeans were already ripped at the zip. Emmett yanked my pants of and I was now in my black bra and G string. He picked me up ad threw me onto the bed smiling the whole time as he kissed down my neck, chest and belly. I moaned and flipped us over so I was on top. I grinned at him before taking his to off.

Xx

I lay, tangled in Emmett, on the bed with a sheet covering us. I sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, well I already did ask him something didn't i?

"Sure." He said.

"Well, do, do I, hurt…you?" I asked nervously. Emmett's laughter rumbled in his stomach, probably the house to. He suddenly stopped.

"No…" he said slowly. "Why, were you trying to?" he asked, he sounded dead serious.

"No! of course not! I was just asking cos Edward sometimes… complains that I hurt him." I said and I laughed. Emmett soon joined in. I started tracing patterns on his chest and kept moving downward when…

"No! Stop! Now!" jasper yelled up. Me and Emmett started laughing at him. I started doing it again. "I swear, if you don't get ready to go now, Im coming up there and I'll hurt you so badly, bella, I'll take Emmett away from you." Emmett and I gasped.

"Oh no!" I said dramatically. "Don't do that! What would I do without my hot…sexy…love monk-" I was cut short by that blinding pain, it was worse this time. I clutched at my head and screamed. This had voices to go with the images.

_There sat me and Emmett on our bed, my hair was very messy and knotted, Emmett looked exhausted, we were both naked "I am so happy you said that." He said softly. I sighed in contentment. "Mmm I've wanted to say it for so long, I always wondered why it didn't hurt as much when Edward and Rosalie cheated on us." I said. Emmett hugged me tightly to his body. The image moved over to a newspaper dated: 25.8.47. Then it skipped to a picture of me, really fat. "Oh my…" I heard Carlisle say. Skipped again and the Volturi? I think, and other vampires stood meters from me and another group of vampires, including the Cullen's. "You can't take her away from us." I heard Emmett say. Then there he was, in flames. "Emmett!" I screamed. The date read: 19.3.48 _"Emmett!" I screamed. I quickly shot up and looked around, how the hell could vampires get headaches?! I growled.

"Bella?" he asked softly. I looked at him and hugged him, he hugged me back. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

I just need a shower." I said.

"Ok." He was up in a flash and had his jeans on in another flash. He looked at me before he left. Suddenly sobs escaped my throat and jasper was suddenly there. I quickly pulled the sheet up to cover my chest.

"What did you see? He asked. He looked so sad, damn it!

"I don't know." I answered truthfully, I didn't, mixed images, different date, I didn't know.

"Well a lot of emotions are coming off of you, sadness, anger, lust, love, passion." He said.

"I just need a shower, and then we can go." I said. Get m mind off of the stupid vision. Jasper nodded and he was gone. I got up and went to the shower.

Xx

Thank you all my lovely fans and I hope you stay my fans as long as this story continues, I love you guys!! :D

Do you like?? Or am I going to fast for the story??

Next chap:

Edward growled at me. I looked at him and smirked.

"It's not _my _fault _you_ can't keep your hands to yourself, Edward. Or maybe it is, maybe I was too good for ya. Edward you need to get it threw the stupid head of yours and realize I found someone new, someone who can keep up with what I need, and someone who won't cheat on me every time he gets bored. I doubt he'll get bored anyway." I said. I knew I hurt him, you could see it in his face, his eyes, and I didn't care. I groaned. "Oh don't be sad, you started it." I said and walked away, over to Emmett.

"Started _it._" Yes! It finally clicked; this is going to be so fun! I watched Edward, with an amused look, as he walked up to Rosalie. I turned to Emmett. He was smiling; obviously he heard what we were talking about. He nodded at me and I turned so I was straddling his hips and I put my hand around his neck. I started kissing his neck as his hands roamed my back. I opened my eyes to see Alice staring at us, she smirked, god that little pixie could be evil, then again so could I.


End file.
